Captive of Magma
by Lucky-Racer
Summary: Centers around two opposing forces, Team Aqua and Team Magma. A few young members discover what really matters in the ongoing feud, and what truth is in a web of lies. Ch. 11 Up!
1. An Encounter with a Trio

Captive of Magma

By Lucky-Racer

**Rating**: PG

**Full Summary**: Team Magma is the only job I've ever known. I was reduced to stealing other's Poke'mon, but most of the time failing miserably… I need to get away from this organization. But what then, even if I do manage to escape Team Magma's clutches?

Prologue

I had gotten the memo that morning. From Harlin.It was a summoning… to the his office. That wasn't a good thing.

"I see you have failed me _again_," a voice ranted angrily later that day, it was coming from the head honcho of Team Magma. He was sitting on his persain-skin chair, tracing the two horizontal white stripes on his pants. Back and forth, back and forth… it was a habit of his that was irritatingly annoying.

"I am sorry, sir," I sighed, snapped back to the present by his cold glare. This conversation had become a routine now, but that wasn't a good thing.

"I expected better from you!" The man raged on. "I think..." his voice got more dangerous, "I think if you don't finish this next task, you're put on probation!" His eyes met my hazel ones, he obviously enjoyed tormenting me.

My eyes widened in horror. This was the only home, job, or _life_ I had, my life with team Magma.

"Yes sir, whatever you say, sir." I replied blandly.

"I want you to catch or steal or whatever you have to do to get me three Poke'mon, and deliver them to headquarters. You have two weeks, which should be more than enough time. Am I understood?" The boss asked clearly, as if talking to a four-year-old.

"Of course, sir," I repeated dully, playing with a lock of my almond hair out of nerves.

"Good, now get out of my sight!"

That was about, what, a week ago? Of course I was pissed at my boss, to think he took pleasure in putting me on probation! Well, not yet, of course. But I don't want to loose my job. I really don't want to be forced to give up my only Poke'mon, an Espeon, a white, cat-like Poke'mon with Psychic powers. I even gave it a name, Sugar. I've grown quite attached to Sugar, of course. It would be _horrid_ to lose her.

All this jabbering about Sugar and none about myself! Well, my name is Sasha, and, as you've hopefully figured out already, I work for Team Magma. You see... I would quit, but I don't really have anywhere else to go, that's why I accepted the task of fetching three Poke'mon for his **_highness_**.

I was walking along the dirt path towards Silver Town when I noticed a boy and his friends a ways ahead of me. A Pikachu was on his shoulder and the girl on his left was carrying a Togepi. The Pikachu looked like it was very healthy, and I'm sure the boss had some Thunder Stones so it could evolve into a Raichu. And, I guess the Togepi would have to do... for now, anyway.

I moved into the forest where the undergrowth and trees could conceal me entirely. Moving faster, I caught up with the threesome, moving so I was about three feet to the right and behind.

The boy, Ash, as I found out later, was talking loudly and excitedly about some Silver Conference, a Poke'mon league that you had to enter by having eight badges. You got a badge by beating a gym leader in a Poke'mon battle. His Pikachu chimed in with an occasional "Pika, pika!"

I rolled my eyes at the boy. So young, carefree, and innocent. Well... I was about his age, so maybe not so young. I had a feeling of regret for what I was going to do eventually.

I called Sugar out of her Poke'ball, and she let out an excited mew and broke some twigs on the ground.

The girl to walking next to Ash stopped for a moment, "Ash, Brock! What was that?" A horrified expression played on her face, "I hope it wasn't... a BUG Poke'mon!"

"Now, Misty, don't go blaming everything on Bug Poke'mon, they really are quite nice once you get used to them," The guy named Brock said reassuringly. "Just don't do anything... drastic."

Ash laughed for a moment at this, Misty had obviously gone berserk the last time the trio had met some bug types. From my hideout, I smirked. Wah, wah, afraid of bugs, are we? I thought in mock concern.

The three settled down for the night, rolling out some sleeping bags. I started to plan how I would make my capture, but only succeeded in losing my train of thought several times. Sighing, and slightly peeved, I compromised that I might make better plans in the morning, after some sleep.

The next morning, I awoke around dawn, refreshed and bright. I ate some food from out of my pack, and woke Sugar, feeding her too. I smiled, seeing that Ash and his friends, including his Pikachu, were still asleep. Pulling my Team Magma mask low over my face, I emerged from the undergrowth.

"Sugar, use Confusion!" I ordered quietly. Sugar's eyes glowed a ghastly color and a thin gray fog surrounded Pikachu. It was thoroughly confused, and started to walk to us, half-asleep. "Yes!" I grinned, "Just a little further..."

I quickly grabbed Pikachu and stuffed him into an insulated bag, sealing it shut. "One down, two to go!" I whispered. I was just about to have Sugar use confusion on Misty's Togepi when a voice cut me off.

"Fancy seeing you here, Sasha!" The voice said loudly. It was almost as if it wanted Ash and his friends to wake up.

I turned to see who it was, then sighed. Ah, well. I guess I'm being put on probation.

**Coming up next**:

Who is that mysterious dude? You know, the one who just arrived?

Will Sasha be put on Probation?

What happens to Pikachu?

**Author's Note**: Ah, well, here it is; my first Poke'mon Fan fiction. I've wanted to write one for ages, and now I finally have! Tell me if you liked/didn't like the first person point of view :3 Oh, and do ya like Sasha?

I'll try to update as soon as possible!

Now go and push that Blue/Purple 'Go' button and tell me what you think :D


	2. Defeated and Captured

Captive of Magma  
  
By Lucky-Racer  
  
**Rating**: PG  
  
**Full Summary**: Team Magma was the only job, place, or home I've ever known. I was reduced to stealing other's Poke'mon, but most of the time failing miserably. The boss was extremely fed up, so I've almost been sacked. How will I get along without a place to call home?  
  
_Previously on Captive of Magma:  
  
I quickly grabbed Pikachu and stuffed him into an insulated bag, sealing it shut. "One down, two to go!" I whispered. I was just about to have Sugar use confusion on Misty's Togepi when a voice cut me off.  
  
"Fancy seeing you here, Sasha!" The voice said loudly. It was almost as if it wanted Ash and his friends to wake up.  
  
I turned to see who it was, then sighed. Ah, well. I guess I'm being put on probation.  
_  
It was my brother; my good-for-nothing brother, Cody. He was about two years older than me, but enjoyed foiling my plans, but what can I expect? I do the same to him.  
  
You see, my brother is a member of Team Aqua, one of our biggest rivals at Team Magma. The boss is so competitive! Well, last time, a long time ago, I stopped Cody from capturing a very rare Poke'mon called Dragonite. Ever since, he's wanted revenge.  
  
Ash stirred in his sleep, and I started to panic. "Cody!" I hissed, "Be quiet if you know what's good for you!"  
  
And you know what the punk did? He smirked and said even louder, "Hi, Sasha!"  
  
Ash woke up and blinked a few times. He rubbed his eyes and turned around, looking for Pikachu. "Pikachu, where are you?" He asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Pika, pi!" Pikachu mumbled from the inside of my bag. Uh oh! It was muffled, but I knew Ash heard it.  
  
"Ah! You! Team Magma!" Ash exclaimed. Obviously he had met someone from my department (Catching/Stealing Poke'mon) before, and it had not gone well. Misty and Brock were starting to awaken also. This was not looking good; how was I going to get out of it?  
  
"Pikachu, use Thunder Bolt!" Ash commanded. I heard the muffled voice of Pikachu attacking the inside of the bag, but I only smirked at the silly boy.  
  
"Ha! You think I'm as dense as Team Rocket? Jessie probably couldn't catch your Pikachu if her life depended on it!" I said harshly.  
  
Ash looked like he had been smacked in the face as my words sunk in. The poor boy! I wished I could give his Pikachu back, but I just couldn't.  
  
"WHAT did you say about Team Rocket?" A female voice asked. Jessie's head popped out of a nearby bush, along with Meowth and James.  
  
"Team Rocket!" Ash exclaimed. Gosh, that guy was dense. "I guess you're here to try and steal my Pikachu, also!"  
  
"Uh... I didn't say anything!" I assured Jessie. "Gotta run!" I took off running with Sugar with Pikachu slung over my shoulder. I could hear Misty and Brock asking what was going on in the distance, and Ash saying something like, 'She's got my Pikachu!'  
  
I broke into a sprint with Sugar at my side, running hard and fast away from the two Trios and my brother. I knew later that Team Rocket would be on my tail, determined to steal Pikachu from me. It wasn't fair! Stealing what I rightfully stole in the first place! Well then, mocked a voice that I knew was my conscience, now you know how Ash feels, getting stolen from. I spared a moment to feel sympathetic for Ash, but not realizing where I was going. Bad move.  
  
I ran flat out into a tree! I couldn't believe what happened; shock takes a few seconds to wear off. Those few seconds were all Team Rocket needed to catch up to me, but Ash got there first. "Give me back my Pikachu!" he shouted.  
  
I stood up, my head was pounding painfully. Rolling my eyes, I scoffed. "Really," I drawled, "Do you think that just because you ask, I'm going to give your pathetic Poke'mon back?"  
  
"Well, it's worth a try, isn't it?" Misty snapped back.  
  
"Tisk, tisk. Need to get that temper under control, don't we, hothead?" I remarked, smirking. Misty had red hair.  
  
Before she could say anything else, Ash had pulled out a Poke'mon. "Bayleef, I choose you!" He shouted. A three-foot, yellow Poke'mon appeared next to Ash. It was standing on all fours, and had a leaf coming out of its head. It smelled like spices, coming from the leaves sticking out from around its neck like a wreath.  
  
I took out my Poke'dex, and moved it over Bayleef. "Bayleef, the grass type Poke'mon. Bayleef is the evolved form of Chickorita. When startled, it sends out the scent of spices that makes you want to fight," It declared.  
  
"Hm, you have a Bayleef, eh? I wonder if the boss will like it!" I asked myself.  
  
Ash narrowed his eyes and commanded Bayleef, "Use Razor Leaf, now!"  
  
"Bay, Bayleef!" It said, flinging razor sharp leaves towards the bag containing Pikachu. The bag split, Pikachu was freed. Team Rocket took this as an advantage, though, and James called out his Weezing, a Poke'mon that looked like a purple blob floating in the air.  
  
I took out my Poke'dex again. "Weezing, the poison Poke'mon. Weezing is the evolved form of Koffing. This Poke'mon stores several types of toxic gasses within its body." It said. I made a plan to catch Weezing, Togepi, and Pikachu and then run for it.  
  
My scheming was suddenly interrupted by Sugar's frantic mewing. "Oh, what do you want?" I asked sourly, turning to her. Team Rocket had roped her up as Meowth pressed a button on a remote control. A metal claw came out of it and fastened around Sugar. "Sugar!" I cried. "Give me back my Espeon!" I shouted at Jessie, lunging at Sugar. I grabbed her and held on, being dragged towards Team Rocket.  
  
"Weezing, use Smoke Screen!" James ordered. A thick fog covered everything so Ash and his friends couldn't see what Team Rocket was up to.  
  
"Hey, who ordered the twerp?" Jessie asked coolly, looking over at me and Sugar.  
  
"Don't worry, Arbok can get her off," Meowth said certainly.  
  
"No, Jess, let's keep her captive and ask Team Magma for some ransom money!" James said greedily.  
  
"Good idea, James! I knew you'd prove to be useful one of these days!" Jessie said excitedly. "Meowth, tie her up!"  
  
I sighed as the little cat-like Poke'mon bounded toward me with ropes in his paws, a crazed and eager look in his eyes. I let go of Sugar and kicked him in the face, I was at lease five times his size. "That's not gonna work, Meowth!" I smirked.  
  
Jessie shrieked as I began to untie Sugar and called out her Arbok, a large snake Poke'mon. "Arbok, use wrap attack on that girl!" Jessie ordered.  
  
Arbok began to coil around me tightly, and I screamed in surprise.  
  
"Good, now, James! Tie her up!" Jessie ordered.  
  
James rushed towards me and gagged me, tying my hands and feet together first. Then Jessie ordered her Arbok off me and James tied me up properly. I cursed silently through my gag.  
  
Throwing me over his shoulder, James had his Weezing return. Jessie ordered her Arbok to return also, grabbing Sugar and setting her inside a Meowth- shaped hot air balloon. James put me on the floor next to Sugar. The fog was beginning to clear also and I heard yelling from below as we lifted off.  
  
"Hey! Give me back my Pikachu!" Ash was shouting. It occurred to me that Team Rocket probably stole his Pikachu also.  
  
"Ha! Yeah, right!" Jessie said, laughing. I knew Ash was probably going to hunt for Pikachu until he found his Poke'mon, so I started to yell through my gag.  
  
"Help! I'm up here! I'm sorry I tried to take your Pikachu, but please help me!" And I yelled similar things like that for a few minutes. It was coming extremely muffled through my gag, though; I didn't think he could make that much out.  
  
"Be quiet, captive! You're getting annoying!" I smirked, though no one could see it. James was obviously peeved.  
  
I continued to yell as though James hadn't said anything.  
  
"I said be quiet!" He yelled again. And then he lifted up a cooking pot and brought it down on my head, hard! As I started to black out I could make out a few words Jessie was saying.  
  
"James! We can't risk hurting our captives!" Jessie scolded.  
  
I grinned. I wouldn't be a captive, not for very long. But then darkness claimed me.  
  
**Coming up Next**:  
  
Will Sasha and Sugar get out of Team Rocket's grasp?  
  
What happened to Ash, Misty, Brock, and Cody?  
  
**Author's Note**: There you have it! My second chapter :3  
  
Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and readers! I tend to respond through reviewing, so my replies won't be listed here. (Most of the time)  
  
Look for the third chapter within a day or two! : 


	3. Escaping and Befriending an Enemy

Captive of Magma  
  
By Lucky-Racer  
  
**Rating**: PG  
  
**Full Summary**: After an unsuccessful robbery for Team Magma, I was captured by Team Rocket for ransom. I escaped, though, but now I have to team up with those I tried to rob from. That requires some explanations, digging up some of my past. Will I remain a captive of Magma... forever?

**Disclaimer:** (Sorry, I forgot to put this in last time... heheheh...) I don't own Poke'mon, or the characters Ash, Misty, Brock, or Team Magma... or Team Aqua... or Officer Jenny! well, you get the idea. I don't own anything to do with Poke'mon :P  
  
_Previously on Captive of Magma:  
  
"Be quiet, captive! You're getting annoying!" I smirked, though no one could see it. James was obviously peeved.  
  
I continued to yell as though James hadn't said anything.  
  
"I said be quiet!" He yelled again. And then he lifted up a cooking pot and brought it down on my head, hard! As I started to black out I could make out a few words Jessie was saying.  
  
"James! We can't risk hurting our captives!" Jessie scolded.  
  
I grinned. I wouldn't be a captive, not for very long. But then darkness claimed me._

-------------------------------------------------------  
  
I woke up on a hard wooden floor, dirt and dust was collecting between the panels of wood. Blinking a few times, my arms tried to instinctively rise to my face to rub my eyes, but the motion was restricted by the ropes still surrounding my body. I scowled and frowned. Then the memory of Ash, Misty, Brock, and Team Rocket came flooding back to me in a rush, and my frown deepened.  
  
I shook my hair out of my eyes and looked around the room I was currently in. It seemed to be a sort of bedroom. A small bed with a patched quilt was in the center of the room, and on it Sugar was sleeping peacefully. Oh, she gets the bed, eh? I thought with a silent laugh. I looked around the room, desperate for an exit. There were two in the room. A filthy window that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in ages, and a wooden door. Team Rocket was probably on the other side of the door, I thought bitterly. I chose the window for my escape plan. James had bound my wrists together, but I could still use my hands. I smirked, it was a pity he hadn't been more careful. I realized that James hadn't bothered to separate my pack from me when roping me up. I stood up, struggling with the binding ropes, waddled over to Sugar and grabbed the scruff of her neck in a clapping motion, and kicked the window open with my foot.  
  
'Screeeee!' The window wailed on its hinges. Wincing, I knew I didn't have much time.  
  
"Pika!" A squeaky voice said from a corner. It was Ash's Pikachu. I sighed, and heaved Sugar over my shoulder so my hands were free. Making sure Sugar was balanced so she wouldn't slip off; I grabbed Pikachu around the middle with the same clapping motion. Resuming my escape plan, I hoisted one leg out of the window, then the other, and jumped to the ground (I was on the first story). From the outside, the place looked like a small wooden cabin.  
  
I started to walk away, but then it hit me. I didn't know where the crap I was! Resenting my decision a bit, I ducked under the window of the main room of the cabin, hoping to overhear Team Rocket say where they were. Starting to question my sanity for staying, I listened in on their conversation.  
  
"Maybe we should try one more time..." Meowth said.  
  
"Yeah... I suppose so," Jessie agreed.  
  
I heard a dialing and then James was asking for the boss of Team Magma, probably to say that he had one of their members as a hostage. I rolled my eyes. The boss probably wouldn't care, but this sparked my interest as I wondered how much, if any, I was worth.  
  
"We're holding one of your members captive!" James cried, "And we demand some money for the... safe return. Where am I? Erm.... close to Silver Town..."  
  
I heard some muffled, angry muttering from the other line but couldn't make it out.  
  
Covering the phone with one of his gloved hands, James said, "He says he wants to know which member she is..."  
  
"Well, don't look at me! _I _don't know who she is..." Jessie replied uncertainly. "Meowth, go fetch that girl, wake her up, and ask her!"  
  
I started to panic; my time was starting to wear thin.  
  
"He says that every member is to remain a member until they die, as they know secrets that can't be exposed to the authorities. He also says that they've had to relocate several times due to ex-members blabbing, so they made sure that no one else... quit or walked out," said James.  
  
Though no one could see me at the time, I arched my eyebrow as this information sunk in. The boss' hollow threats about being put on probation were worthless now, as he couldn't afford me... _accidentally_ telling Officer Jenny. An evil grin crept across my face slowly, when I remembered that Meowth would probably report my absence soon.  
  
I recalled that James said he was close to Silver Town. So that meant that they hadn't traveled far at all! Ash and his friends were probably somewhere nearby. I ran into the woods, hoping to run into one of them.  
  
I was jolted painfully back to earth by an electric shock from Pikachu, he was glaring at me. I realized that he wanted to be put down. "Sorry..." I said sheepishly.  
  
It started miming having something on its shoulder and setting it down; slow at first, then in a more frantic way. What did Pikachu want? Oh! I set Sugar down on the ground from my shoulder. Pikachu went over to her and started biting through her ropes. Once she was free, he gave her a small jolt to wake her out of unconsciousness. Blinking, Sugar stretched like she had just awoke from a long nap.  
  
Pikachu started jabbing away at Sugar, pausing only for breath, perhaps telling her what happened and... asking her to do something? She nodded and started to bite Pikachu's ropes apart. Once Pikachu was free, Sugar came over to me. I think I knew what she was going to do, so I crouched down to her level. Yes, I was right! She started to untie me, clawing fiercely at the ropes. She was apparently furious at Team Rocket.  
  
Once everyone was freed, Pikachu and Sugar set off, they were probably looking for Ash. Scowling, I reluctantly followed; I didn't really want to talk to Ash after unsuccessfully robbing him, it would be embarrassing! I decided to handle that later.  
  
"Pika, Pi!" Pikachu shouted, overjoyed at seeing one of Ash's friends. Misty emerged out of the trees, scooping up Pikachu.  
  
"Oh! Ash has been so worried about you! What ha..." Misty trailed off, frowning as she saw me tailing behind. "What do you want? Off to try and steal some more Poke'mon, I suppose? I bet you followed Pikachu here." Misty threw a sneer in my direction, she obviously didn't like me, and I hadn't exactly come off nice to her.  
  
"Actually, I rescued Pikachu from Team Rocket." I replied rather harshly, "Ask the little electrified rodent if you must, and my Poke'mon helped him also, Sugar untied him." I jerked my thumb in the direction of my Espeon.  
  
Misty narrowed her eyes, glaring at me, but stopped when Pikachu nodded in agreement. She didn't seem to know what to say.  
  
"Well... alright," she sighed. "I'm Misty."  
  
"Yeah, I figured that out. I'm Sasha... though you probably already figured that out also, from Cody." I said. Cody. I forgot about him for a moment.  
  
"..Um... Cody?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yeah... he's my brother, the guy in the Team Aqua uniform, who woke you up?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, him! He's your brother? I wondered why he was so concerned about you. He kept on asking us what we knew about Team Rocket and where they hide and stuff." Misty said. "It's kind of funny, isn't it? He's your brother, and you guys joined separate teams!"  
  
"Yeah, well..." I said. "We never really got along. I'm surprised he cared about where I was!"  
  
Misty looked around. "Hmm... I'd better go find Ash, he's wondering about Pikachu. Maybe you should come along also..."  
  
"Erm... ok," I said uncertainly.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll find your brother, I promise you. Let's just give Ash his Pikachu back;" said Misty, a little more forcefully, "he's been worrying this whole time!"  
  
I nodded glumly, and then beckoned Sugar to follow. Sighing, I wondered what Ash would think with his friend turning up with his Poke'mon and the girl who tried to steal Pikachu in the first place.  
  
Then and there, I swore to myself that someday, preferably sooner then later, I'd quit Team Magma. Once and for all; no matter how many people were on my tail, trying to stop me from telling all their valuable information. Sulking, I wondered how long I was sentenced to be a captive of Magma.  
  
**Coming up Next**:  
  
What will Ash and Brock think about Sasha, trying to steal Pikachu and all?  
  
What is Team Rocket planning next?  
  
How will Team Magma react to Sasha's absence?  
  
**Author's Note**: Yay! Chapter 3 is up : Sorry for the wait, everyone :P  
  
Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers! I'll reply in the normal fashion. ;)  
  
The next chapter should be up soon, I'll fill you in on the Review Boards ASAP :D


	4. Digging up Pasts

Captive of Magma  
  
By Lucky-Racer  
  
**Rating**: PG  
  
**Full Summary**: After an unsuccessful robbery for Team Magma, I was captured by Team Rocket for ransom. I escaped, though, but now I have to team up with those I tried to rob from. That requires some explanations, digging up some of my past. Will I remain a captive of Magma... forever?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Poke'mon, or the characters Ash, Misty, Brock, or Team Magma. I only own Sasha and Cody.

_Previously on Captive of Magma:_

_"Don't worry. We'll find your brother, I promise you. Let's just give Ash his Pikachu back;" said Misty, a little more forcefully, "he's been worrying this whole time!"  
  
I nodded glumly, and then beckoned Sugar to follow. Sighing, I wondered what Ash would think with his friend turning up with his Poke'mon and the girl who tried to steal Pikachu in the first place.  
  
Then and there, I swore to myself that someday, preferably sooner then later, I'd quit Team Magma. Once and for all; no matter how many people were on my tail, trying to stop me from telling all their valuable information. Sulking, I wondered how long I was sentenced to be a captive of Magma._

Ash's Noctowl, a flying-bird Poke'mon, spotted Misty and me before we found Ash. It led us to a small clearing where Ash and Brock were eating some dinner. They both beckoned us to sit down on the mossy grass. Pikachu and Togepi were sharing a bowl of what looked like soup. Brock ladled us some and passed over some spoons, sipping his own.

"It's Chicken Noodle soup, the yummy extra thick broth kind! It's one of my own concoctions," He exclaimed with a grin.

I answered with a less than hearty, "Great," while Misty looked at the soup as if it were an extra special treat. I looked down, the thickness made it look like a stew. Sugar plopped herself in my lap, smelling the stew and mewing. I fed her a few spoonfuls before tasting it. It was wonderful! I guess Brock really could cook. The rest of the meal I didn't talk at all, merely observing the other three. They talked about Gym battles and how proud Professor Oak and Ash's mom would be when Ash told them he was on his way to the Silver Conference. They talked about what they would buy when they got into town, and other things like that. The whole time I kept my gaze firmly on Sugar and my soup bowl, not up to it to glance over at Ash.

All of the sudden, Ash pulled Misty and Brock aside. They started talking in whispers that could have been heard miles away.

"Why'd you bring her—"

"—not that bad!"

"wearing Magma's uniform—"

"—tried to capture Pikachu!"

"—trust her?"

"Shut up!"

Then they all turned around and looked at me. For the first time, I gazed back at them all, calmly. "Err... what?" I asked, uncertain. I hoped they wouldn't do anything... stupid.

"Why did you try and steal my Pikachu?" Ash asked through gritted teeth, his fists clenched. He looked really angry—whoops. I guess I hadn't put much thought into how much stealing would hurt people.

I sighed. "I thought the uniform would explain that, Ash." Narrowing my eyes, I subconsciously stroked Sugar.

Ash's eyes widened, if you can imagine that. "How did you know my name?" He asked, dumbfounded. Gosh. Ash is SO dense.

Rolling my eyes, I replied, "Oh, please. I'm not stupid. Not all crooks are like Team Rocket. I'm rather observant, as your friends only said your name twenty times; it was kind of hard to miss."

"Err... oh," Ash said. "Well, why did you let Pikachu come back to me, as Misty said?"

I sighed and closed my eyes. "I don't rightly know. I don't want to be in this Magma mess... it's horrible. I don't know what to do next; I'm on probation but the boss isn't allowed to dismiss me. He says I know too much or something like that."

Brock looked me over, as if in a new light. Misty looked alarmed. "I've heard stories of people who have quit organizations like that! Like my great-grandma, my sister told me, used to work for Team Aqua. They were on her tail forever when she quit. It was horrible." 

I looked at Misty. "Yeah? Well, how would you feel if your whole family was in Team Aqua, but Team Magma wanted you as a member? As far back as I can remember my parents worked for Team Aqua. Cody was next. I really didn't want to do the same thing... and when Team Magma offered me a job, I knew I couldn't refuse. It sounded so awesome because I didn't have a name to live up to, and no one was comparing me to anybody else. I thought it would bring me great riches and powerful Poke'mon. I was so young back then... and so wrong. I mean, I was only ten years old; when all trainers—and crooks—start their journey." I finished sadly, with a hint of wetness in my eyes.

They all stared at me—even Pikachu. They looked as if they didn't know what to do next.

"I wish everything would just go back to normal. I wish I were a regular trainer, like you guys." I said.

"Wow..." said Brock, "I'm sorry... but you can escape them! You just have to! Travel the world... out-witting them on the way. You can see it in a new perspective. It will be... an adventure!"

I grinned. "Really? You really mean it? I could travel with you guys?" I glanced over at Ash, who had slightly glazed eyes.

"Sure, you could come!" Ash said. "Misty?"

"Uhm... I guess so," Misty replied half-heartedly. 

"Well, I guess that's that, then. I am no longer a Captive of Magma!" I said triumphantly. "I'm going to change out of this itchy uniform... then we can head on the road to Silver Town!"

I headed over to some thick foliage, and changed into some regular clothes—a pair of jeans, a blue shirt, and a bandana with a Poke'mon logo on it. My hair felt so great down, not being crammed into that stupid Magma hood thing and itching the back of my neck. It was dusk by the time I was done.

I was finally ready, so I stuffed my Magma clothes into my pack, scooped up Sugar and met up with the other three.

I looked over at the trio expectantly. "Well?" I asked. 

"You see, we don't like traveling at night. Robbers, wild Poke'mon, and you can't see a thing. So we'll get traveling first thing tomorrow. Ok?" Brock said.

"Oh, alright," I said, a little disappointed. I wanted to get away from the Magma headquarters as soon as possible. We began to settle down for the night. Since there wasn't any chance of rain, we didn't need to set up a tent. I put down my sleeping bag as the other three set up theirs. As I closed my eyes and petted Sugar goodnight, a thought came back to me. "Guys! Where's Cody?" I asked with urgency. He had probably been searching for me most of the day, even though we tried to sabotage each other; he was my brother and all.

"Well... you see, the thing is... we don't exactly know," Misty said, glancing at me over from her sleeping bag. "He ran off after you were captured."  
  
I sighed and looked towards the heavens. He was probably out there, searching for me high and low. Ah, well, I'll look for him tomorrow. Tomorrow always brings more questions and answers. And that's the thought I fell asleep with.

**Coming up Next**:  
  
What REALLY happened to Cody? Huh??

How will Sasha get along with Team Magma on her tail?

What is Sasha going to do now that she's quit Team Magma?  
  
**Author's Note**: I knew I said I was going to post this chapter sooner, and that it's a little shorter than usual, but my internet wasn't working and neither was my word processor OO My apologies and thanks for your patience! .

Thanks everyone for the great reviews I love getting them! So if you have criticism/questions/comments, then push the little 'Go!' button at the bottom of the screen! Go on, push it! :P

I've drawn an Anime-like picture of Sasha, and it's not too bad (If I do say so myself .) So if you'd like to see it, put that in your review and I'll give you an email :D

Thanks everyone, and keep reading!


	5. The Fight of her Life

Captive of Magma

by Lucky-Racer

**Rating**: PG

A/n: I've decided to cut all the other disclaimer and summary stuff out, you already know it XD

_Previously on Captive of Magma:_

_As I closed my eyes and petted Sugar goodnight, a thought came back to me. "Guys! Where's Cody?" I asked with urgency. He had probably been searching for me most of the day, even though we tried to sabotage each other; he was my brother and all._

"_Well... you see, the thing is... we don't exactly know," Misty said, glancing at me over from her sleeping bag. "He ran off after you were captured."_

I sighed and looked towards the heavens. He was probably out there, searching for me high and low. Ah well, I'll look for him tomorrow. Tomorrow always brings more questions and answers. And that's the thought I fell asleep with.

I had a very disturbing dream that night. A fluffy, furry grizzly bear was holding me in a death lock, practically suffocating me. He danced around in circles around a blazing campfire, shouting my name. It was stifling hot, and after a while, adding to my discomfort, I was starting to choke. The bear took no notice and kept on dancing, picking up a sheet of sandpaper (yes it appeared from nowhere). He started rubbing it franticly over my eyelids like there was no tomorrow.

Startled, I snapped back to consciousness to a weird sight. Sugar was on fire! _Then why is there not the putrid smell of burning hair?_ I asked myself. As my vision cleared, I realized that I was laying flat on my back on the forest floor, which carpeted with leaves and twigs. I did a double take and it happened that the Espeon was not on fire. She was comfortably standing on my windpipe, and it appeared that she had been licking my eyelids to wake my up. So that explains the sandpaper and choking... but where did the heat and someone calling my name come from?

I looked up again and pushed Sugar off of my throat, sucking in sweet, pine-smelling air. Cody was standing above me, a torch in his hand. "Sasha!" He called. "You finally came around. I was getting a bit worried there... but then again you aren't exactly a light sleeper." He smirked and smiled, looking up as if recalling back a funny memory. I knew what he was thinking. It was the time he blew a fog horn in my ear (we used to live on a boat, rented from Team Aqua of _course..._) while I was sleeping. I didn't wake up.

I narrowed my eyes, but just grinned at him, happy that he was back. "Aw, come here, you!" I gave him a huge hug and smiled.

He rolled his eyes and grinned back. "You are _so_ pathetic, and too sensitive."

"Oh, don't get me started on _you_!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to-"

Cody was cut off by a loud, shuddering yawn. Misty rolled over in her sleeping bag and groaned, the treetop-filtered light streaming its way into her eyelids. She shook her head and started to pull her hair up into her famous style: The angled ponytail. Not quite on the side, but not quite straight up.

"Good morning, Misty!" I cheerfully greeted.

"Good morning," Misty replied. I smiled; she had become a lot nicer now.

She picked out some clean clothes from her pack and want into the denser part of the woods, changing and coming back out.

Misty glanced at the two boys sleeping and rolled her eyes. I guess they **were** both a tad on the lazy side... "Brock, Ash! It's time to wake up! It's my turn to wash clothes, you have exactly five minutes to sort through your packs and give me all the stuff you want cleaned. FIVE minutes only; and no extensions this time." She stuck out her lip and gave them a rock solid stare. I could tell she was serious. "Oh, Sasha and Cody, you too; if you want anything washed, I'm leaving for the creek in five minutes."

It's not like I had to have this repeated to me because I couldn't hear it the first time, but hey. "Sure," I replied, elbowing Cody.

"Oh yeah, right!" He replied. I rolled my eyes; he really spaced there. I looked over at him again. He was staring dreamily at Misty, blushing slightly. Hmm, someone was a little fond of her, huh? I grinned, settling down onto my sleeping bag and sorting through my pack, picking out some regular clothes and my Magma uniform. Don't get me wrong; I wouldn't _dream _of wearing it again, but I wanted to send it back to my boss clean.

"Ok, I'm leaving!" Misty yelled. She had her arms full with a basket of clothes, a big wash bucket, some liquid dish soap, a long string clothes line, wooden clothespins, and a spray bottle of fabric softener.

"Can I come with you?" I asked.

"Of course," she replied.

I gathered up my armful of clothing and walked over to Misty so we could start walking. I let out a high pitched whistle and Sugar got up from sleeping in a sun ray and followed me. It suddenly hit me that I didn't know the way... that was kind of a problem. "Uhmmm, Misty?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes?" She answered, looking up from the directions Ash had given her.

"Oh! You have directions. Good!" I sighed with relief.

Misty gave me an amused glance before looking back to the directions.

"Ok, this says that we're supposed to take this path..." She pointed to the left.

"Alright," I replied, and we started to walk along the dusty trail. Different coniferous trees dotted the way and I inhaled sharply. "Ah...," I breathed in the pine and evergreen scent, content.

Misty grinned. "It does smell good, huh?"

We sank into a good-natured silence, not awkward. I glanced over at Misty. She had her eyes closed, a peaceful expression on her face. I think I knew what she was thinking about...

The thought of Cody and Misty together was put out of my mind momentarily as we reached the tiny stream, about three feet wide and a foot deep. Perfect for wading around and washing clothes, but nothing to be afraid of. I loved it all ready; I'm just a water kind of person. Not exactly like Misty, she loves water Poke'mon.

Sugar saw the stream and her face lit up. Some experts think that an owner's attributes rub off on its Poke'mon, and vice versa. I wasn't sure if Sugar got her love of water from me, because it was unnatural for an Espeon, or had it all along. She bounded to it and dived in, wading and splashing around, flinging water onto my shirt.

"Hey!" I complained. "That wasn't funny!" I looked down at my shirt. It was really soggy now. I rolled my eyes. "Oh well... looks like my clean shirt got washed anyway!"

Sugar's response was to giggle (Yes, Poke'mon can giggle... don't ask me how though) and swim away down the stream.

"Ok, but be back before we're done!" I called.

Misty laughed and unpacked her armful of things out of the wash bin, setting them up along the bank. "Ok, so, here's how you wash clothes on the road: Take some cold water out of the stream, into the bucket. Swish the clothes around and add the soap where needed. Dump the water in the forest and then get another bucketful, and rinse the clothes. While you're doing this, I'll be setting up the clothesline somewhere suitable. When you're done, bring the cleaned clothes to me, I'll hang them out to dry, and you can find Sugar."

I blinked and stared into space for a minute. Those were a lot of directions for just washing clothes. I tried to make it easier. _Rinse, wash, rinse._ That was all I had to do; when put that way, it seemed easier. I waked over to the river with the basin and got some water, filling it about three-fourths of the way. I staggered back to land with the heavy bucket and took a heaping pile of clothes, scrubbing them absently for a while. I then rinsed them again, and stood up. The washing took about twenty minutes.

I sighed and looked around, wandering down the riverbank and quickly spotting Misty in a clearing of the evergreens. She was lounging against the base of a trunk, apparently waiting for me to get there. I chuckled and plopped the basin down at her feet, and scurried off before she could say anything; I had to find Sugar. Where was she?

A series of high-pitched squeaks broke my train of thought. It sounded exactly like Sugar's frantic yelling when she got frightened or scared! I began to panic and tore off blindly through the forest, jumping over brush piles and fallen logs. Nettles and thorns tore at my bare arms, and the stitches in my sides were making each breath unbearable. My legs wobbles and I almost fell over when I finally emerged from the heart of the forest. I realized that was the worst possible route I could have taken, and scolded myself.

The shrill squeaks roused me again, and I took in the scene before me. A boy about my age and his Poke'mon were standing on one side of the clearing. The boy looked about my age. His fawn-brown hair was swept to the side, framing blue-green eyes and a winning smile. He was tanned and muscular, not from working out, I realized, but from traveling. He was _hot. _I immediately became very self-conscious of myself, not because I had an attraction to him, I had none, but I just get that way around strangers. My clothes were dirtied and hair tangled, and I had many stinging cuts on my arms.

"Houndour! Do a Bite Attack!" The huge, wolf-like Poke'mon rushed forward with practiced skill, running in a zigzag pattern, thoroughly confusing Sugar. It then lunged at her side and sang its razor-sharp fangs into her side, hastily retreating, and waiting for the signal to strike again.

Any chance that boy had of getting on my good side vaporized instantly. The horrid little _monster._ Sugar looked terrible: she walked with a limp, and her fur was darkening with blood steadily from the bite on her side. One of her legs dangled at an odd angle. I closed my eyes instantly, but the grotesque image was still there, burned into my mind. I shuddered and the moment passed, and I composed myself. Right. Back to hating that guy.

"HEY!" I bellowed, waving my arms around. "WHAT in Ho-oh's name do you think you're DOING, boy?" I crossed my arms and planted myself firmly in front of Sugar, gazing at the boy with a death stare.

He seemed cool and unruffled. "What does it LOOK like? Oh, and its Joren, not 'boy'," he retorted and smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, pretty boy. Just stop attacking my Espeon," I snarled.

"Oh, that's your Espeon?" He asked lightly with mock concern. "I didn't know." I knew he was just trying to annoy me and sighed.

I didn't want to deal with him anymore. Silently I scooped up Sugar and ran back to the clearing with Misty in it, this time taking the less-hazardous route. I could hear Joren following me, but didn't care. As soon as Misty spotted me, she gasped.

"What happened?" Her voice was tinged with sorrow. She knew I loved Sugar and was close to my Poke'mon.

I jabbed my finger in the direction of Joren, who was leaning against a tree casually. I saw Misty glance over him with distaste. "I think Brock will know what to do," She said finally, running off and beckoning me to follow. Joren got up to come too; I didn't know why he was still following us.

It seemed a lot longer getting back to camp than going from it. I sighed as we inched along at a slower than necessary rate, breaking into a run. Misty was there beside me, while Joren trotted behind us, unsure of what to do. I dismissed it as his guilty conscience, what little he might've had, urging him to see what would become of the Pokemon he hurt.

I didn't stop running until I saw camp and the boys; Ash and Brock were arm wrestling over on a tree stump. I laughed despite the situation and carried Sugar over to Brock. Misty came up behind me, panting.

"You're going down, Ash!" Brock grinned.

"No wa-Misty and Sasha! What's wrong? Oh..." Ash exclaimed, his forgotten arm going limp and falling immediately.

"Ha!" Brock yelled triumphantly. Ash nudged him slightly, his sympathetic eyes resting on Sugar.

Joren chose that moment to come in behind us, staggering under the weight of the wash bucket and freshly clean clothes. I rolled my eyes and focused back on the matter at hand.

"So, do you think you can fix her up, Brock?" I asked hopefully. Sugar really needed help.

"I think so, though it'll be difficult." He replied, and gently took Sugar to a makeshift table, and got some things out of his traveling pack. I didn't recognize everything, but among the things were: A stethoscope, some gauze, antibiotics, a cast and splint, and ointment. I hate the sight of doctors at work and too much blood can make me feel faint. I knew I could never be a surgeon or something of that nature. Sighing, I walked away.

**Coming Up Next**:

Whythecrap is Joren still here?

What happens to Sugar?

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, and kudos to all my lovely reviewers:D Hmmph. This chapter has taken me a LOT longer than I thought it would, I'm sorry. But I promise the next one will be up soon!

Ooh, and the Big Bang chappie will be up by Wed.! .

Cool, look at this new FF site I found (for HP only): ïﾁŠ

See you guys soon!


	6. Sasha's Accusation

Captive of Magma

by Lucky-Racer

**Rating**: PG

Chapter 6

_Previously on Captive of Magma:_

"Misty and Sasha! What's wrong? Oh..." Ash exclaimed, his sympathetic eyes resting on Sugar. Joren chose that moment to come in behind us, staggering under the weight of the wash bucket and freshly clean clothes. I rolled my eyes and focused back on the matter at hand.

"So, do you think you can fix her up, Brock?" I asked hopefully. Sugar really needed help.

_"I think so, though it'll be difficult." He replied, and gently took Sugar to a makeshift table, and got some things out of his traveling pack. I didn't recognize everything, but among the things were: A stethoscope, some gauze, antibiotics, a cast and splint, and ointment. I sighed and walked away._

All I really remember about those next few hours was that they were horrible. Whenever I wait for something to happen or someone to do something, I usually don't like to be close or thinking about it. In order to take my mind off of things, I tried to busy myself with work. In the time it took Brock to help Sugar, I had successfully sorted out the freshly-clean clothes, rolled up all four sleeping bags and tied them, put the clothes washing equipment away, and started making lunch (my version of herbal soup). I had left the pot over the campfire to simmer when I heard Brock call out to me.

"Sasha! Come over here, I have some news," Brock called, not bothering to keep his voice down; a flock of Pidgey scattered from a nearby pine tree.

I sighed and took my time ambling over to the clearing where "Dr. Brock" had set up for his treatment on Sugar. Wow, I realized, is there anything that guy can't do? As far as I'd known him (which wasn't very long at all) he'd shown that he's a cook, travel guide, and has a very good sense of direction. Now he's a doctor? That's just too much.

I snapped back to reality upon finally reaching the clearing. There Sugar was resting. She looked horrible. She had many bandages here and there; her once shining, glossy white fur was tinted so much with red that it looked pink. Thick, airy gauze had been wrapped along her side over and over again, probably holding some cotton in place to stop her bleeding. She mewed frantically, trying to limp over to me when she saw me, but her walking was restricted severely by a huge, thick bulky cast wrapped around her left back leg.

It was enough to make your heart break. She looked _so_ pathetic. Bitterly I thought back to Joren and his Hondour, all my old anger bubbling up. They would pay.

Forcing myself to try and stay calm with little success, I stormed over the clearing where Joren was, where he was lazily munching on an apple with his eyes half closed; his Hondour was resting by his feet, looking innocent. But I knew it wasn't.

"How could you have DONE that!" I screamed at Joren. I motioned frantically to where Brock was trying to restrain Sugar from hurting herself, keeping her from slipping on a fatal pebble or random twig. I would have laughed if it weren't such a serious situation. Sugar's sense of balance and direction were all screwed up, no thanks to that cursed Hondour.

The only sign that the boy had been listening to me was that his eyes widened when they landed on the severely wounded Espeon. "What do you mean?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes. Playing dumb, are we?

"Look, Jor-" I cut myself off; my very low attention span had been diverted. Poking out from under Joren's solid navy shirt, a black and white printed point of a collar stuck out. It looked very… familiar. My eyes widened in disbelief. Was he…?

"Hey, hey! What's this?" I demanded, pulling on it.

"What do you think you're doing?" He bellowed, jerking back and making to slink back into the woods. My beliefs were confirmed.

"He sent you here, didn't he!" My temper was flaring by the second. "If someone's going to spy on someone else, they should at least do it themselves!"

All the yelling had been attracting some weird stares from Misty, Ash, and Brock all along, but at the mention of the word "spy", they all came rushing to me at once.

It looked as if he were moving in slow motion. Joren was calling his Hondour and snaking deeper into the woods, throwing his apple to the side. He gave me one last look of pity before taking off at a full sprint, all the time with me thinking one phrase.

_How _could_ he?_

**Coming Up Next:**

What's Sasha _talking_ about?

…Why did Joren just leave?

What does any of this have to do with a shirt collar!

**A/N: **I know, I know, I know, a _really _short chapter this time, and next might be as well, but I felt the need to end it here. My first cliffhanger ever! Well, it's not really one but, hey!

I plan to get the next chapter up very, very soon; as in sometime this week soon (Wow, that's a first. Lol j/k. It won't be in Sasha's point of view for once, I think) :D

Thanks to all my readers/reviewers. Please continue to do so, lol XD

Until next time :)


	7. Phases One, Two, and Three

Captive of Magma

By Lucky-Racer

**Rating**: PG

Chapter 7

(A/N: I'm not having the "Previously on CoM bit this time, because it is irrelevant to this chapter. It doesn't even deal with Sasha at all, so putting it in first person would be weird :P)

The Boss strode proudly into his office at the Team Magma headquarters and sank down into his plush, Persian-skin, revolving office chair. He had kept it because it was so soft (a Persian is acat-like Poke'mon, the evolved form of Meowth) The chair was imported, of course, like many of the luxurious items that filled his extra-large office. The Boss smiled, what could he say? The Thieving Department (The one that that pestering 'Sasha' was in – boy, she was causing a lot of trouble lately) had been doing well this year. Part of the benefits had to go to him, of course.

"Sir?" A voice rang in from the little communication box built into the arm of his comfy chair.

He rolled his eyes. Everyone around here either called him "Sir" or "Boss". Why couldn't they ever call him by his real name?

"Are you there, Sir?" The feminine voice tried again, this time a little bit more urgent. She knew that if news didn't reach The Boss's ears on time, there would be serious consequences.

By the tone and pitch of the voice, The Boss guessed that it was his Secretary. _If I call her "Secretary" all the time_, he thought, _I guess it's only fair that she calls me "Sir". _"Yes, Secretary?" The Boss answered hesitantly.

Secretary breathed a tiny sigh of relief. "News of the Capture Plan have finally arrived," she said excitedly, obviously delighted. The happiness in her voice indicated that it had succeeded, but The Boss never wanted to take these things for granted. What if she was only kidding, and he was mistaken? If there was one thing The Boss couldn't tolerate, it was not being well informed.

The Boss tried hard to restrain his own excitement from showing in his voice. What would Secretary think then? That her own employer couldn't contain himself? He sighed. "Good news, or bad?" He asked tersely.

He could almost hear Secretary smile into the communicator, "Good, as usual. Phase One _and _Phase Two of the project has been sought out and completed." The Boss pumped his fist up and down in the air upon hearing this, glad that he wasn't having this conversation with Secretary on a visual communicator. Aside from a few failures in the Thieving Department last year by a certain amateur that went by the alias 'Sasha', this was a continuation of a success, 'no-failing-projects' streak that he'd been having for the past five years. And one weak link wasn't going to break it. You see, that's what this project was about – strengthening their weakest link (Sasha). The Boss didn't care if she was willingly or not. If she wasn't, well, then she'd get to see the bad side of The Boss.

"More detail, please, Secretary?" The Boss requested.

Secretary knew better than to deny The Boss a more in-depth report. "Well…" She began, "Your requested target proved himself quite difficult to capture, as you asked in Phase One, and even more difficult to contain, as you suggested in Phase Two. But after going through three cells, we finally settled on placing him in maximum security. He's obviously been captured/in prison before, but we aren't sure if he's been used as bait before. He's quite tricky."

The Boss grinned into the communicator. He remembered trying a project similar to this five years ago, but it didn't work so well. They were trying to imprison a Team Rocket member for ransom money, but the member escaped. If there was one good thing that Team Rocket had to its name, it was that their members were trained for emergency, and that included being taken as a hostage. Granted, Team Magma's 'no-failing-projects' movement began right after that project failed, The Boss being disgusted with failure and all.

His mind snapping back to the present, The Boss tried to think of a solution, finally coming up with none. After a sigh, he said, "Just keep him there for now. Commander Shelly will be looking for him soon enough," he winced slightly. He looked down at his black pants and traced the two white stripes on them over and over; it was the 'sign of recognition', one would say, that he was the Commander, the Leader. The cause of his wincing was none other than Commander Shelly, otherwise known as Isabel– the leader of Team Aqua. News of one of her underling's capture would not go well with her. "Commence with Phase Three, attracting the second target with the bait, the first target."

"Yes, Sir. I'm sure it will go well," Secretary assured The Boss.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied. "Report to me when you have more news."

"Yes, Sir!" Secretary said enthusiastically.

Rolling his eyes, The Boss terminated the connection on the communicator. He turned and looked at a wide paper sheet tacked to the wall, next to his desk. Neatly, it was headed "The Capture Plan". The Boss took an ink pen sitting on his desk and crossed out:  
"Phase One – Capture Target One"  
"Phase Two – Imprison and Guard Target One"  
By the next line labeled, "Phase Three – Lure Target Two w/ Bait", he wrote 'progress pending'.

With a cold, heartless laugh, The Boss smiled in a feral way. "This is just _too _easy." With a final chuckle, he flicked off the lights and walked out of the room, to head out for his coffee break.

**A/N: **What'd you think, the chapter wasn't too confusing? I know it was kind of weird not being in Sasha's point of view, but the fact that she wasn't in the chapter at all kind of put a damper on that :P The plot now should be slowly piecing together. I didn't flat out say who 'The Boss' (lol) was talking about in his plans, but you guys should have a pretty good idea n.n

Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging for long, I promise another update by Sunday! Wow, I know, so many updates from ME ( can you believe it :D )

Wow, I'm so happy that that horrible old writer's block is finally over XD

I'mleaving onVacation with my family in a few hoursuntil Saturday. I hope you readers won't be expecting an update until Sunday :P

Thanks again to all my R & Rers lol : )


	8. What Happened to Cody?

Captive of Magma

by Lucky-Racer

**Rating**: K+

Chapter 8

**A/n:** I know, I know, I'm taking a cutscene from two chapters ago to start off this one. But it wouldn't really make sense to take one from Chapter 7 now would it? Because Ch 7 didn't have any of Sasha in it at all :P Besides, this is picking up right where 6 leaves off. Happy? lol

_Previously, previously _XD_ on Captive of Magma:_

"_Look, Jor-" I cut myself off; my very low attention span had been diverted. Poking out from under Joren's solid navy shirt, a black and white printed point of a collar stuck out. It looked very… familiar. My eyes widened in disbelief. Was he…?_

"Hey, hey! What's this?" I demanded, pulling on it.

"_What do you think you're doing?" He bellowed, jerking back and making to slink back into the woods. My beliefs were confirmed._

"_He sent you here, didn't he!" My temper was flaring by the second. "If someone's going to spy on someone else, they should at least do it themselves!"_

_All the yelling had been attracting some weird stares from Misty, Ash, and Brock all along, but at the mention of the word "spy", they all came rushing to me at once._

_It looked as if he were moving in slow motion. Joren was calling his Hondour and snaking deeper into the woods, throwing his apple to the side. He gave me one last look of pity before taking off at a full sprint, all the time with me thinking one phrase._

How _could_ he?

I mean, my own brother… send someone to spy on me? Why? What were his motives? Why didn't he just spy on me himself? Maybe he couldn't bear spying on his own sister, so Shelly had to get someone else to do it? These questions and many more swirled through my head at a very fast pace, making me even more confused.

I sighed and slowly sunk down to the ground, trying to sort out the mess and web of thoughts in my head.

When Cody disappeared… that was when Joren showed up. Joren was wearing the Team Aqua uniform… it was poking out of his normal clothes. So it was obvious that Commander Shelly sent Joren to poke around after me to see what was up. But why? And wasn't Cody closer at the time to me…? She could have just sent my own brother…

Unless…

Unless Cody was in trouble. And Commander Shelly (the leader of Team Aqua) thought _I_ had something to do with it. This couldn't be what happened… could it?

Ignoring the strange looks coming from Ash, Misty, and Brock, I began to set up my sleeping bag. As soon as it was ready I flopped down on it, tired from all the stress of the day; my head was beginning to throb.

"What are you doing, Sasha?" Ash demanded. "We want an explanation!"

"Yeah…" Brock added, "This whole thing is getting kind of weird…"

"You guys, I promise I'll explain everything later. Just let me rest for a while…" I said, starting to drift off.

"But..!" Ash protested.

"Ash! Let her sleep," Misty said softly, gently placing a restraining hand on his arm. "She looked really troubled… but knowing her, she'll probably tell us we need to know."

Ash's features softened as he gazed over at me drifting off, apparently only now realizing that I'd been through a lot. "Yeah… I guess you're right…"

**Coming up next along with a much needed longer chapter nn)**:

Err… Why is Cody in trouble?

**A/n: **The plot is piecing together nicely… don't you think? Not as many gaping holes as before:)

cue applause Yay.. I finished this chappie in one night! I know that it is ridiculously short, but don't worry, the next one will be reallyyy long to make up for it :D

Expect it posted by the end of not this, but _next _Friday.. XD

Until next time!


	9. Back at Aqua Headquarters

Captive of Magma

by Lucky-Racer

**Rating**: K+

Chapter 9

**A/n: **Yeah… It's another update… lol :P

_Previously on Captive of Magma:_

"_You guys, I promise I'll explain everything later. Just let me rest for a while…" I said, starting to drift off._

"_But..!" Ash protested._

"_Ash! Let her sleep," Misty said softly, gently placing a restraining hand on his arm. "She looked really troubled… but knowing her, she'll probably tell us we need to know."_

_Ash's features softened as he gazed over at me drifting off, apparently only now realizing that I'd been through a lot. "Yeah… I guess you're right…"_

* * *

The next thing I knew, when I awoke, I was sitting... well, laying on a rock hard, cold surface. With a gasp of terror and a look around, I realized that I was in a cell. A jail cell. 

With a sigh, my head started to throb unexpectedly. I couldn't seem to remember anything of importance… at all. When I tried to remember how I'd been brought here and why, etc., my mind pulled up a blank. Maybe there was something blocking the memories… like a mind barrier of sorts? I decided to ponder this later.

The cell was either meant for someone who wasn't staying there very long, or it wasn't made for comfort. I strongly suspected the latter, as I looked around.

The entire cell was made of cold, thick iron… not meant to be broken easily. A tiny, high-set window let in a minimal amount of light even in the day, I guessed. I could tell from the ribbons of faint, pre-dawn light streaming in that it was very, very early in the morning.

Shoved into the corner opposite the window was an iron-framed bench; on it was a half an inch foam… was that a mattress? It was a pretty pitiful excuse for a mattress, if so. With a sigh, I desperately hoped that I wasn't staying here long…

I looked around and tried to solve the immediate problem: how to get out. I could worry about where exactly I was after and if I escaped.

Every Team Magma member, no matter how low in rank, had the basic tools to escape most situations, which included a set of lock picks. I still had a few of them, but I didn't remember where. It must have been that dratted mind barrier. I glanced over at the door, but there was no visible handle to the outside… whoever ran this place was smart.

As I made to sit down on the foam-lined bench, the only thing remotely comfortable looking within the cell, I noticed another thing. My hands were chained together, behind my back, where they would do me virtually no good at all in escape attempts.

_Click. _Almost as soon as I sat, the heavy iron door slowly opened. Two people came around the corner. They were mostly shadowed because of the darkness, but I could see distinctly the black and white, horizontal striped shirt and blue pants that one wore, the uniform of Team Aqua. So _that's_ who brought me here.

_But why?_ I couldn't stop myself from thinking. This was so unexpected; I didn't even jump at the opportunity of the open door - a way out, like I'd been trained.

"Well, well, well!" A cold, mocking, feminine voice declared. It had a way of cutting through the air and your thoughts both, and making you listen. "It seems that our Sleeping Beauty is finally awake."

I turned my head, and the figure stepped out of the shadows. It was Commander Shelly.

I stared at her. Why was she here? I was certain that it really was her, though, right down to her flaming auburn hair, and ridiculous tube top/vest combo she wore. My immediate reaction was one of dislike… it's amazing how much rivalry two different organizations can have against one another.

With a sense of black humor, I noticed that the Team Aqua insignia printed on the side of her pants was not traditional white, but red. It reminded me of my own former boss' mark: two thin white horizontal stripes, close together, and side by side. It was much more subtle. _What is it with these leader's pants?_ I thought with a trace of a smile.

"Good one, Captain," the second person said. When the person stepped into the faint light and I saw who it was, the blood ran cold in my veins.

"_Joren_," I hissed, lacing both syllables with as much venom as I could muster. I didn't remember much about him, but my self-consciousness told me that he was a big time _traitor_.

"Sorry to be the one to reacquaint you… wait, actually, I'm not," Shelly drawled, laughing in a cruel tone.

"Shut _up_," I spat, seething.

The humorous look was wiped off of the commander's face. She then gave me a look like she'd never seen anything like me, and turned to Joren. She walked away briskly, taking him by the arm and leading him just outside the cell. I strained with all my might to hear them, and caught snatches of their hurried conversation.

"…sure she's a Magma member?" Shelly asked.

"…absolutely positive," Joren's voice came.

"…doesn't seem to care… reputation," the confused commander's voice declared.

"I don't know… …brother said she was…"

"I don't _care_… your partner said. Just… out what happened to him." Shelly ordered. "Take her… …for questioning."

"Yes… will be…" Joren assured his overseer.

I stared off into space, pretending that I hadn't been listening, when the two came back into the cell. "Come on, now," Joren said, clamping his hand over my forearm, forcing me to stand. "We're taking you to another room to be questioned."

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. _Why?_ I thought, as I started to walk down a hallway. Team Aqua must have the idea that I know something… important. But why did they take me? Couldn't they get a higher-ranking member and after they were through, ask for ransom money from Harlin?

It must be something else… about one of their members. Who did I have a connection to? I tried desperately to remember, knowing that this was something I could work from. I just couldn't seem to grasp the answer.

"Sit, won't you?" Shelly phrased this as a question, but I knew it was an order. I looked around and realized that we had entered a new room.

Reluctantly, I sat down on a plain folding chair, my back to the door. I was seated opposite two other chairs, which Joren and the captain now occupied. There was a desk in between us.

"Ok, talk," Joren said calmly. "We're not using force just yet… we just want you to tell the truth."

"…What?" I asked, tilting my head to one side. What was he talking about?

"Joren. You haven't given her the antidote, remember?" Snapped Commander Shelly.

"Oh yeah," he said, grinning sheepishly. He reached a gloved hand under the desk, where I assumed there were shelves or drawers of some kind. When his hand came out again, it was holding a mug. He put a straw in it, and pushed the cup across the table. It landed right next to me. "Drink that," He insisted. "I made it especially for you."

I stared at the sickening substance in disbelief. I knew as well as anyone else that taking any kind of drink or food from your enemy is a _bad_ idea. And I didn't like the way Joren looked at me, with that nasty smile of his. But, with my hands chained behind my back, and escape looking bleaker by the minute, what choice did I have? At the very least, it would quench my thirst.

Leaning over just enough to let the straw reach my mouth, I took a sip. The stuff tasted kind of like apple juice. A strange sensation happened after I swallowed… the barrier over my memories started to lift.

I drowned the rest of the strange liquid, and seemed to be completely revived. I now had a pretty good idea why Team Aqua had me here… Cody. He was the person I was trying to think of before. Shelly must have thought that _I_ had something to do with his sudden disappearance.

"What **was** that stuff?" I asked, curious.

"An antidote," Joren replied smugly. "That was some drug we gave you to block the memories from your mind momentarily, so you'd lose the will to escape. Of course, I should know, because I'm the one who developed it and the antidote both."

"Now, now," Shelly scoffed. "I've heard that from you more than once. On with the questioning!"

"Yes, captain," Joren muttered, turning to me. "Where is Cody?"

I glared at the boy and his overseer both. "I don't know!"

The commander seethed silently, staring me down. "Give her the serum."

"But, Shelly…" Joren protested. "Even developed by me, it's not totally safe. It could cause brain damage, or even cause her to forget the information we're pumping for. That would make all of our efforts in vain…"

"Stop your babbling. Do it. **_Now_**."

Sighing, the boy rummaged a second time in the cabinet/shelf under the table, this time his hand emerging with a small vial full of a thick, clear liquid. I looked at the label a split second before Joren turned it away, TRUTH. Odd…

"What would you like to drink? Milk? Coffee? Tea?" Joren inquired, acting like it wasn't unusual to ask a prisoner such a thing.

"Uhh…" I muttered, unable to hide my confusion.

"Answer. The. Question," Shelly demanded through gritted teeth. She was obviously losing her patience.

"Uh… I'll take tea," I replied quickly, a little scared of Shelly and at the same time flabbergasted to why they were offering anything to me.

_Use your common sense, Sasha!_ My sensible self scolded me. _They probably want to poison you and whatnot, so be careful._

Joren went out of the room momentarily, and then came back with a mug of piping hot tea. He made quite a show of adding three drops of the mystery fluid to the cup. Yet again, he added a straw and flung the mug across the table. "Drink," he ordered.

Getting an odd sense of déjà vu, I didn't question his orders or hesitate this time. The tea was hot, but good, and I didn't detect the vile tasting traces of poison.

"Continue questioning. She'll have to tell the truth now," Shelly said with a razor of a smile.

"Sasha," Joren said, making me focus. "_Where is Cody_? We both know that you can tell us. Please tell us, for your brother's sake."

Not for the first time that morning, I was confused. The liquid Joren added to my drink must be truth serum. It was a legend around Magma headquarters, because it was so rare and expensive. It was only used as a last resort.

"I… I don't know. I'm being honest. All I know is that he was with me before you showed up. After you came along, I assumed that you were a spy sent by my brother, not Shelly trying to find out what happened." On and on I rambled similar things like this, each confirming that I didn't know where Cody was. It wasn't until Joren held up his hand, stemming my flow of words.

In shock, my eyes widened. I wouldn't have told that much information normally. The truth serum must cause you to say everything you know about the question asked.

Shelly, it seemed, still wasn't satisfied. She scowled at me with a look that would have made a flower wilt. I could see why so many people were afraid of her.

"Are you sure that serum of your works?" She barked, her eyes narrowed to slits.

"Of course!" Joren answered.

"I don't thi-"

The beeping of a communicator clipped onto Shelly's belt cut her off in mid-sentence. Frowning, the commander flipped it open.

"Shelly speaking. Can this wait?" She asked with a tinge of annoyance.

"No," A voice slightly layered with static proclaimed.

The commander sighed, fiddling with a switch to try to get a clearer reception. "In that case, continue."

"The espeon in cage C4, belonging to current captive, is going ballistic," the voice declared. "We didn't realize what bad shape it's in until now. It is repeatedly using its body slam attack on the bars of its cage, and in the process, its opening old wounds. I've got Poke'mon specialists and doctors down here right now, and they've confirmed the espeon is bleeding profusely. They all agree that it needs immediate attention."

Shelly's face contorted as she tried to contain herself. "I'll be there as soon as I can." She ended the link with a snap and a string of curses. She stormed out of the room and before slamming the door said to Joren, "Take her back to her cell. We'll have another little talk like this later, Sasha."

I shuddered, and Joren stood up, taking hold of my arm again. As our long trek back to my cell started, I couldn't help worrying about Sugar. She was my first and dearest Poke'mon, and it would be horrible to lose her. It was this that made me blurt out, "Do you think Sugar's going to be ok?"

Joren looked at me, surprised, I suppose, that I'd want to talk to him. This didn't stop him from answering, "I think so. Shelly's got quite a team of doctors working for her."

"Oh, good," I said, relieved. It must have shown on my face, because Joren smiled. It wasn't in an evil or mean manner, just a genuine, happy smile.

This brought another thought to my mind, about the mystery substance. I decided to find out if it really was what I thought it was. "Hey… was that stuff you put in my tea truth serum?" I asked.

He looked shocked that I'd figured it out. "Hm. You're smarter then I gave you credit for."

As we finally came to my cell, Joren led me inside. He silently met my gaze and held it. "You know," he began slowly, cupping my chin with his gloved hand, "Sasha, you're really not the person I thought you were. It's a shame that you're a Magma member."

And with that, he turned on his heel and left, locking the door from the outside behind him.

**Another A/n** (XD): Whew… finally done! This was a long chapter hehe.

Yeah yeah, I looked again and realized that Team Aqua's shirts really _don't_ have collars on them… eh heh heh nn;; But oh well, I'm leaving that bit about the collar in the story. If you have no idea what I'm talking about (lol) then go and read Chapter 6!

Clashachu, I'd love to email you my drawing of Sasha, but my mom deleted the file (!) and our scanner is broken. Apparently she was "making more space on the hard drive" You can send me your pic of Silver anyway if you'd like, if you don't I understand lol; my email's on my profile.

To anyone who's having trouble picturing what the Magma and Aqua members/their uniforms look like, check out this webpage (add **www** to the front and delete the spaces.):  
s i v p h . c o m / g a m e s / r u b y s a p p h i r e . s h t m l  
A/M people are almost at the bottom of the page, so scroll down far.

I know, there are only two members for each team, and the pics are a tad blurry, but it's better then nothing :P Also, please note that Commander Shelly and Commander Harlin are NOT in those pictures. Their uniforms look slightly different. I guess it's a leader thing… lol.

This was a pretty long chapter compared to my previous ones… tell me if you like it or not in your review :D It took a while to write XD Oh, yes, and if you spot any typos, please tell me :D

Thanks to all my great R/Rers! I'm sorry to say that I probably won't be updating again until July, because I'll be at Camp all next week (And no,there's no computer acess there.. lol) But never fear; I'll have a new update ready to post as soon as I get back. Yay! XD In Chapter 10 we'll be visiting Cody, to find out what happened to him.

Until then :)


	10. Back at Magma Headquarters

Captive of Magma

by Lucky-Racer

**Rating**: K+

Chapter 10

**A/n**: Oh yes! I'm not dead… and I haven't abandoned this story! I will never abandon it. I just might get a hugegiganticwowbig writer's block from time to time. Heh. I know most of you have probably given up on me by now, but I'm still sticking with this story.

Once again, I will not have "Previously on CoM" because in this chapter we're visiting Cody, to get his take on things. :D

* * *

Deep underground in a musty-smelling cell space that many Magma members referred to as 'the dungeon', Cody sat, chained to the wall. Or maybe slumped is more like it. In fact, it looked like the life force had been sucked out of him… quite literally. Besides just being underfed, which was likely, since he _was_ an Aqua prisoner on Magma turf. But it was more than that – he looked… hollow, sort of, like his soul was at a state of unrest.

_I've only just turned nineteen, _Cody thought sadly. _I'm too young to die!_

Not only that, but one might even say his once handsome face now possessed a gaunt quality. Deep, dark circles danced under his eyes, his face looked sallow and discolored from malnutrition. Saying that team Magma treated Aqua members badly was an understatement.

Looking around the dank cell, the Aqua member grimaced. The only light source were the paper-thin shafts that looked dim, as if the rays were tired at traveling such a distance and wanted to stop before they reached Cody's cell. They leaked in through the closely spaced bars of his door, coming in from down the hallway somewhere. Not that there was much to see, anyway.

Squinting in the near-darkness, Cody spotted some moss crawling up the walls, about a foot to his left. He realized that it had grown since he had last checked on it.

He felt almost fond of the plant. Some might consider this strange, or even repulsive. But the young agent wanted to occupy his every waking moment, to fill up his mind with thoughts. Anything would be better than facing the cold reality that gnawed at his heart, the growing realization that someone close to him was a traitor. He felt like it was eating him alive.

In the dizzying web of truths and lies in the dishonest world of a thief, Cody knew that good friends were few and far between. _Good_ friends… in Cody's book, good friends were individuals that one could trust their life with. Joren, Cody's work partner assigned by Commander Shelly, was one. Cody knew that his sister might sabotage his work sometimes, but _never_ thought she would betray him on this scale. _Little did I know. Funny how things work out, isn't it?_ The young man thought.

Cody tried in vain to figure out Sasha would give him away to Harlin. He replayed their last meeting over and over in his mind. As far as he knew, there were no signs of regret, sorrow or anything like that in her voice, face, or anything else. Maybe she hadn't known?

_Oh, that's what you'd like to think_, said the part of himself that thought everything through. _That's what _she_ wants you to think, so she wouldn't be blamed._

Squeezing his eyes shut, blocking out what little of the room he could see, Cody sighed, hoping that somehow some of his anguish could be released with his breath. Bowing his head, he wished that he could go back. Back to the beginning, when no teams separated Cody and his sister…

.:Flashback:.

_It was a hot, steamy, humid morning. School was out for summer vacation, and the sun was just showing its face to a sleepy Lilycove City. Sasha was already up, sitting by the window. She always watched the sunrise, no matter how early in the morning it was. Cody heard her get up and silently padded over to the bay window, where she was sitting. He wanted to tell her that since he was turning ten the next day, Team Aqua had offered him a job, to start within the week. He wanted to… but he couldn't bring himself to. Not yet. Let them have just one more day of bliss._

_Sasha watched from her seat, fascinated, as the sun rose, the first beams of light striking the mountains in the far distance. Her older brother glanced at where she was gazing. She always did like mountains. They had crisp, pleasantly cool air in contrast to the warm, bordering on hot temperature of the city._

"_When we're older, Sash, I'm gonna buy you a house right there", Cody announced triumphantly. He was pointing near the base of the largest of the mountains framing the town of Lilycove City._

_Sasha wasn't expecting his presence, but she wasn't surprised that she didn't hear him. She had always thought herself a stealthy mover, yet her brother disguised his movements even more than her. "But we could still visit each other and go exploring, right?" Sasha asked, trying to hide her hopefulness and failing._

_Cody could only smile at his sister's eight-year-old way of thinking. They didn't think of the possibility that things might not go their way… didn't think about what would be happening down the road a couple of years. He almost frowned at the thought of not being at Aqua and not with her, but restrained himself. "Of course, Sash, of course. I'll always be here… though I think I'll have a house in the city. We can still go exploring, though."_

_At this the young girl's face lit up. Out of all her favorite things to do, exploring and looking for new Pokemon were both prominent. "Where do you want to go today?"_

"_Well… I think this is only a rumor, but I heard of a secret pond that's supposed to have a lot of rare Pokemon!" _

Sasha smiled a toothy grin at him. "I love looking for Pokemon! Let's go!" Without hesitation, she started to gather her shoes.

_Cody smiled back, yet his heart fluttered at the idea that this might be the last time he'd see her smile. _Nonsense,_ He told himself. _You know that Sash's gonna join Aqua.

"_All right, let's go!" He called. Little did he know, Sasha had no intention whatsoever of joining Team Aqua, or joining and being overshadowed by her big brother, for that matter._

.:End Flashback:.

_And so,_ Cody thought, _that was when my misconception began. How could I possibly think that she would join Aqua?_

Confused, tired, and feeling betrayed, the agent fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Harlin grinned almost wolfishly from behind his desk, surveying the Aqua scum that was locked up in the dungeon. The young man chained up down there certainly looked soulless. Undoubtedly word had reached his pathetic agent, Sasha, by now that he had her brother locked up… then why wasn't she coming? If her own kin couldn't lure her back, then what would?

Rubbing his temples, he had had a long day, the Commander leaned back in his chair, sighing. Either the girl's memory had to be erased permanently, or she would have to join the Team again. If she hadn't already, Sasha would probably either go to the police or spill Magma's plans to Aqua. He would have to improvise the ranking system at Magma headquarters to prevent an accident like this happening. Members would have to prove their loyalty first before being allowed to even get a glimpse of the first priority stuff.

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Commander," a static-y, feminine voice rang out. The communications channels were acting up all day. Nevertheless, Harlin recognized his Secretary's alto tones.

Finally realizing that Secretary was actually responding to something he was thinking, he gaped. Or maybe he wasn't thinking it… had he said it out loud?

Quickly recovering, the Commander responded, "Of course it is… my ideas are always good!"

He could hear the grin in Secretary's voice. "Oh yes, Commander, always… Anyway, the plan doesn't seem to be working. The captive has been down there for a few weeks… you'd think Sasha would be here by now."

Silently agreeing, he didn't let it show in his voice. Adopting a somber tone, he said, "There's only one thing left to try. You know what to do."

"One thing? Would that be the one involving the giant rubber chicken or the ex-partner?"

Snorting, Harlin rolled his eyes. "The only one that has a remote chance of working."

"The ex-partner, then. I think Sasha views him as her last reliable source within Magma. I'll send him out at the crack of dawn tomorrow."

Harlin thought of one last thing. It would make this plan perfect. "Oh… and, Secretary?"

"Yes, commander?"

"Tell Sapphy to give Sasha the worst possible news. You know what I'm talking about. Tell her to make it believable, to do whatever it takes. She _is_ a good actor, after all."

Secretary swallowed hard. The Boss must be referring to the news involving the giant Gyrados.

"Yes, Commander… I will."

* * *

**A/n: **Oh. Oh, oh, ohhhh boy. I really screwed up this time. I started this story with only a basic knowledge of teams Aqua and Magma. I didn't know who Archie was, or Maxie. So… do me a favor and pretend that they aren't leading teams A/M. XD Or, don't, but they're still not going to be in this story… sorry to burst your bubble if you were expecting them XDD

Also, about Commander Tabitha… is Harlin his first name? Because I know for a fact that he was called Harlin in one of the episodes… most likely in Advanced Challenge or Advanced because it was a while ago. Do any of you know?

Well I've really gotten into this story now, and I can't wait to write more. Expect an update by Friday, and I'm really serious this time. :)


	11. Sapphire and Joren

Captive of Magma 

By Lucky-Racer

Chapter 11 – Dedicated to Karania Avalon

**A/n: **Nope, I'm still not dead XD Just absent for a while, is all.

Well, time for a sentimental moment, here. I re-read some of my chapters for this story today. I laughed at some, and grimaced at others, and sometimes (rarely XD) thought, 'Hey, that was decent,'. So, yeah. Those of you who have been with me for some or all of this time, thank you. You have shaped my writing and its style over the past two years, along with having watched me grow, etc. I love you all! In particular I'd like to thank Karania Avalon for all the support she's given me. This one's for you, Karania:)

* * *

"It is time."

The young woman had arrived at Magma headquarters early that morning because of the summons from Harlin over her communicator. He had mentioned something about her old partner. She had been waiting in the lobby for a while now. Twirling a lock of dark black hair with an almost blue sheen, she sighed; she wasn't a very patient person. Starting to tap her foot, she thought, _Well, I suppose that it _does _take a while to get from one headquarters to another…_

"Sapphy! Did you not hear me?" The woman turned around to see Joren standing in the lobby of the headquarters. She got up, not used to seeing the black, white, and blue of an Aqua uniform in the Magma headquarters. Ahh, Joren. The infamous double agent.

"Joren!" Sapphire replied, restraining from hugging him. It had been a while since they'd last seen each other. She smiled in spite of herself. "So, do you know what's going on here? What's this got to do with Cody and my ex-partner?"

"Well, you see-"

"There are things that should not be discussed so openly," Harlin's voice had the tone of steel. Looking at his agents with somewhat of a glare, his face softened at them. "Hello, Cody and Sasha. Goodness knows I've missed you two around here. Too many newbies making too many mistakes… ugh. Let us go to a more… private place to discuss things."

Turning to look at Joren, Sapphire shrugged, wearing a what-else-can-we-do look.

When they finally arrived at Harlin's office, the two agents had a seat while their boss chose to pace.

"This mission might be difficult, or it might be a piece of cake. I don't know Sasha as well as I know you two," he nodded at each of them, "because, as you probably know, she wasn't that good of an agent…"

"You just never gave her a chance!" Sapphire said angrily. "Please don't bash Sasha, she really was a help on our joint thefts. She was a friend to me as well as a partner. Just because she wasn't always in the spotlight didn't mean she wasn't doing her job."

Harlin pursed his lips. "Fine. I see your point. But your friendship with her is going to make this mission difficult."

Sapphire shared a knowing glance with Joren, but Harlin chose to disregard it.

.:Flashback:.

_It was during the third year of Sasha and Sapphire's partnership. The two were assigned a scam, to rob a laboratory. Although they were both twelve, almost thirteen, and Sapphire might look too old to pass as ten, Sasha was developing at a slightly slower pace than her, and was going to pose as the Pokemon trainer just beginning her journey._

_Professor Oak smiled at the young girl, who was new. She looked nervous, as most new trainers did. Sasha always was good at acting. Or perhaps it was real nerves showing._

_The pair thought that this might be a somewhat easy heist, although acquiring the fake birth certificate for Sasha, proclaiming that she was ten years old and named Sara, was a painstakingly long process._

_"Now, you may choose, Sara," Oak said kindly. "There's Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle."_

_"Hmm…" Sasha replied, tugging at the hem of her cotton T-shirt. It seemed weird to her to be wearing regular clothes, instead of her Team Magma uniform. She had also dyed her hair a different color, in case something went wrong and Oak called the authorities, so that they would not be able to truly recognize her._

_She readjusted her non-prescription glasses, another precaution, for Sasha didn't need glasses. "Sara" did._

_She did anything she could think of to stall for the valuable time that Sapphy would need. "I'm sorry, but may I please use the restroom?"_

_It took all of Oak's willpower to keep from chuckling. She was probably confused, the poor girl. "Sure, and when you get back you can think about it some more." Oak went to do some paperwork at his desk while she was gone._

_Meanwhile, Sapphire was using all of her lock picking skills to try and pry open the outside door to the vault. It was where all the Pokemon were kept. It was the emergency door, so obviously it would have sensors that blared sirens if it was opened. She had already scanned it for sensors and deactivated three, which she hoped were all of them. Sighing, she only had one lock pick left; she twisted it around, hoping for a good result..._

_Pop! The door came smoothly open as she put her tools away. Grinning, she went into the vault and stuffed as many Pokeballs as her Team-Magma-insignia-inscribed duffel bag could hold. And that was quite a lot. Although the room was so large, she hardly thought that Oakhead would notice, because she only took away Pokeballs at random intervals. With some luck, he would simply assume that that trainer had wanted their Pokemon back._

_Taking as many as she dared, careful to make no trace that she was there, she scampered back to the door, shutting it a little too loudly…_

_Oak looked up from his paperwork. He thought he heard the vault door to the outside open. Furrowing his eyebrows, he walked towards the door, scanning his palm and punching in the password._

_Inside, everything seemed to be in order. There were infrequent gaps in the rows and rows of Pokeballs, but that was to be expected. You never knew when a trainer would call in and want a Pokemon to be teleported over, and have Pokemon to give back._

_Frowning slightly, he was about to go back to his desk, when he had a feeling of unease. Checking on Ash's Tauros herd, he saw one missing. Ash never asked for any of his Tauros._

_Professor Oak sprinted to the front door._

_A few seconds earlier in the bathroom, Sasha heard the signal. The vault door slamming, but not too loudly to send Oak running to the scene. Hopefully. He was occupied, so this was her chance to escape. She carefully lifted the window in the bathroom door, crept outside, and shut it behind her, waiting for Sapphire to show up._

_The saw each other and grinned, then started to sprint away. As soon as they escaped into the nearby woods, Professor Oak came out the front door. "Sasha!" He yelled into the air. "I know you're out there. And I know you have a friend, too. Know that I'll never speak to anyone from Magma **ever** again! "_

_"Oh, Damn it," Sasha breathed as Sapphire gaped at her with horror._

_"What?! He was supposed to think that Team Aqua conned him!"_

_"I know," Sasha replied grimly. "I left my real access card back there, the Team Magma one." She silently pulled a fake Team Aqua card out of her wallet, the one she was supposed to 'conveniently' leave behind for Professor Oak to find._

_"Oh, Sash," Sapphire breathed. "Harlin will have your head."_

_"I know."_

_"Ugh! Sasha!" Harlin snapped, pacing around his conference chamber. He was not happy._

_Both partners were standing before him, a sign of respect. He was commending… well,_ supposed _to be commending them for their good job on the Oak Heist. But then he heard the misdemeanor. Which in Harlin's eyes was a huge mistake._

_"I don't think that you've realized the damage you've done here. Professor Oak lives to help people. He'd even help outlaws like us, Team Magma, once in a blue moon, if only give us advice on how to treat Pokemon. But him being as good as he is… you've just cost Team Magma, Sasha. You should be ashamed. You two are dismissed."_

_"But!" She protested._

_"Now," He snapped. "Oh, and Sapphire… good job."_

_But she couldn't celebrate. She looked to her partner with concern. "Sash..."_

_Sasha could only turn on her heel and flee to her quarters._

.:End Flashback:.

Snapping back to the present, Sapphire looked at Joren again and back to Harlin.

Yes, she would do this. She would do this for Sasha's sake.

**A/n: **Ooh, my first mainly flashback chapter!

Ah, it feels good to be back, my friends I've worked on this chapter off and on (mostly off, lol) for close to a year now, and I finally finished it today and got a chance to get it posted.

Thanks again to all of you for sticking with me through the good and the bad (lol), and I hope that you liked this chapter!

I have fanfiction fever now and I can't wait to type more! So expect an update sooner than last time, XD, and since today is Tuesday, I'd wager I'll have another chapter up by Saturday. :)

And if I may, two quick shoutouts to Kablay and Miss Clairely, two of my real life friends. Thanks guys for being so awesome :D And of course I love all my reviewers as well. You're great!

So please R&R by pushing the little "Go" button down there. Thanks!


End file.
